


Black Monday - The Parts We Really Wanted To See

by marvinswhimsy



Category: Black Monday (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Businessmen, Closeted Character, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Drug Use, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvinswhimsy/pseuds/marvinswhimsy
Summary: So this is my Black Monday fic because I was shocked there is only ONE smut fic
Relationships: Roger Harris/Blair Pfaff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. I'm Not Gay

The day had finally arrived. This was the most important day for Blair Pfaff, and he knew it. After the disaster that was his last attempt to become rich, Blair knew he _had_ to get this right. Secure a deal that would save everything, and put him back in with the rich kids. Blair also had to consider another thing. Tonight wasn't just about money, it was about his reputation. The rumour going around that Blair was gay had really affected him, and he didn't like it. He had to be straight, for Tiff, for his public image. Not that it mattered anyway, because Blair knew he was straight. He was. Blair thought for a moment. Did he look gay? Was it his hair? He examined his body, lean and without much definition, but he wasn't chubby either. No, that wasn't it. Was it his energy? Did he have gay energy? Blair punched the wall, turning his knuckles bright red.

"I'll fucking show you gay" He snarled, finding his work out equipment and pushing himself way too hard. He had to show them. He was straight. He was straight. He was straight. Who was he telling at this point? Himself? The words were swirling around his head, but why didn't he believe them? Bringing his workout to an abrupt halt, doing his body more harm, he walked over to the mirror, positioned in the corner of the hotel room. He reached behind the legs of the mirror, retrieving a full syringe, containing steroids.

"Who's the _Whizz Kid_ of Wall Street? Or according to Playgirl, the _Jizz Kid._ Who's got the biggest brains, and coming soon the biggest muscles?". Blair positioned the syringe, hovering over his desired point of impact. With one swift movement, he plunged the syringe into his right buttock and injected himself with the steroids.

"You do, hunk.". Wait, was it gay if he called himself a hunk? He dismissed the thought, changing into his evening tux with his lucky, patent, Bruno Magli dress shoes.

"You bet your tight little bottom you do" encouraged Tiff from the open doorway of Blair's hotel room. She was wearing the most disgusting dress Blair had ever seen, good thing their marriage was strictly for business purposes or Blair would have divorced her on the spot. Not that he cared about what his wife was wearing, he just noticed how the colours didn't compliment each other, and the fact that it made Tiff's skin tone look weird.

"Shall we darling?" Blair held out his overworked arm towards Tiff, hoping that she would take his hand and prevent his skin from touching the abomination of a dress that she was wearing. Why was it bothering him so much? It's not as if he was attracted to her anyway. The two walked hand in hand outside of the hotel, and into the limousine that was waiting for them. The journey to the party was mostly silent, they both knew what tonight could mean for them, and how it could all go horribly wrong. Blair had become incredibly self conscious since his little pep talk with himself earlier, and it was starting to show. How should he sit? How does a straight man sit? Legs apart? No that's a dick move, and he ran the risk of grazing his trouser leg against Tiff's dress. It really was awful. Should he cross his legs or was that too feminine? Blair spent the entire journey adjusting his seating position, determined to somehow clear the rumour. As the limousine pulled up outside the hotel, Blair took a deep breath in, put on his best smile, and opened the car door.

As Blair guided his poorly dressed wife out onto the street, the two were greeted with crowds of paparazzi, causing Blair to feel self conscious once again. With his confused and paranoid mind, paired with his wife in a dress that even a pantomime would reject, Blair thought they must have looked a state. A sudden flash brought him back to reality, and with his best smile, he guided the two inside. From that point, Blair breezed through the evening. His pre-rehearsed speech had worked well with many important folks, and he was feeling confident when he had spoken to every person of interest at the event. Every person of interest, bar one. Congressman Roger Harris.

"There he is. My final victim, Congressman Roger Harris. The minority whip" announced Blair as he spotted Harris from across the room. Biting his lip, Blair took in the man before him with a sharp intake of breath. Blair hadn't really thought about what Harris would look like, just what he was going to say to him. His eyes wandered across Roger's body, the distance between them allowing Blair to admire his physique without being caught. His suit clung to his large frame, each curve beautifully complemented by his chic tux. Tiff broke him out of his trance.

"That always sounds racist"

"We get him, we get all the votes we need to deregulate the banks" _We_. Blair had to make sure he said that. He didn't want him, obviously, he was straight. Roger was talking to some other businessman, his face creased in a smile. The lamps surrounding Harris seemed to make his skin appear warm. Inviting. The dim light ever so slightly catching his hair, making it shine. Blair could feel himself getting hotter, his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. His pants began to feel tighter, as his eyes were transfixed on Harris, and his hands began to sweat. Blair was once again broken out of his trance, as Tiff grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and spun him around to face her.

"Alright. You got this you little bitch" _Why was she being so mean?_ He couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying, Blair was still hard, praying with every aroused inch of his being that it was down to nerves. He shuddered as the dress touched him. 

"Just unslump your shoulders-" Tiff said as she pushed down Blairs incredibly tense shoulders. "Try not to get all blinky, and keep your mouth shut, you're prone to gleeking, and whatever you do, don't do that thing-"

"Hey!" Blair interrupted "I told you, no more domestic abuse disguised as pump me ups. You don't tell me what to do anymore! Do you remember our deal?" _Focus Blair, keep her talking. Focus on how absolutely disgusting her dress is. Turn you off, Turn you off._ Blair began to relax as he felt his pants loosen, somehow thankful for Tiff's awful dress.

"You're right, I know I'm, I'm just a gorgeous beard." Blair felt himself harden slightly, hearing the word "beard".

"Exactly, so just smile and play your part. You did get one thing right though, I fucking got this" Linking arms, Blair and Tiff approached Roger Harris. Blair instantly felt his pants tighten again as they walked closer. He had to distract himself and fast.

"Rog! Bubby! Its me! Your brother from a bunch of magazine covers, the Whizz of Wallstreet himself! Blair Pfaff!" _Blair what the fuck was that, did you just really fucking call him "Bubby"._ As Blair shook Roger's hand, he could feel himself dripping into his underwear, uncomfortably turned on. Not by Roger, by some woman who walked past. Blair couldn't recall seeing any women walk past him. _Fuck_.

"Riddle me this, what comes after C regulation, but before E regulation? Deregulation!" _Blair I swear to God, do not fuck this up. The business deal. Do not fuck up the business deal._ He saw the congressman laugh, not noticing that Roger had looked him up and down.

"Specifically, bank deregulation!" Blair continued, "Not to be confused with Bankdee Big Bucks, which is what you're gonna be doing if you pledge your undying support to me." _Fucking hell Blair what is happening to you? Stop being weird!_ Roger chuckled, laying his eyes on Blair with unintentional desire.

"Let me guess. You wanna rewrite US law so that you and your Wall Street cronies can buy up retail banks, and use the savings of honest, god-fearing Americans to gamble on the stock market?" Roger had a sarcastic tone to his voice. Blair's face erupted into sparks of joy.

"My man! Yeah, do we have a deal?" Blair held out his hand, initiating a handshake.

"I'm the chair of the house ethics committee. I started the family values caucus, I coined the phrase moral majority. I invented the parental advisory stickers to protect kids from rap." Harris seemed very proud. As he was talking, Blair slowly retracted his hand back to his side, subtly palming himself out of desperation. Nobody noticed.

"Fun!" Blair interrupted.

"My father in law is Newell Swafford, televangelist of the year. Four years running!" Blair heard Tiff reply, but he was so focused on Roger that he didn't catch what she said.

"Now can't you see that I'm not at work? I don't come to where you're not working and turn that into your office so I can tell you how to do your job now do I? If you'll excuse me. Mrs Pfaff." Roger jeered as he walked away. Blair and Tiff were left stunned. They felt themselves being touched on the shoulders as a photo was taken. Still, they didn't move. What the fuck had just happened?

Blair's instinct kicked in, he wasn't sure if it was his business side or his dick that was controlling him, but he chased Roger up to his hotel room. What was he even thinking? Of course, it was his business side in control, he was straight. The elevator pinged, and Blair shot out of the doors.

"Congressman Harris? Hi, Blair Pfaff. You might remember me from such clumsy attempted briberies as earlier today. I just wanted to apologise." He shifted awkwardly, placing his hands in his pockets. He was still uncomfortably hard, finding himself staring at Roger's lips. He wasn't sure how long it was.

"And now you have. Excuse me" Roger turned to walk away. Blair panicked.

"You're right. Bank deregulation would benefit me greatly, but that's precisely why it would benefit the country even more, it's trickled down economics at it's purest. If you give me one hour, I can give you twenty-five reasons why this will make America great." Blair wondered what he could do to Harris in one hour. What Harris could do to him. How he could make him feel. _What the fuck Blair? Snap out of it, you're not gay._

"You have until I get to my door" Roger started, taking a few steps. Blair started to agree when he was interrupted by Roger.

"And we're there"

"Reason number one was going to be an ice breaker so let's jump to two, regulation stifles innovation. Three through six were jokes, seven was a callback to one, eight requires a prop that I do not have so that takes out nine, ten, and most of eleven. Twelve! Do you know what time you were born? It doesn't matter, whatever you said I was gonna use your astrological sign to get to Tauras, to get to bull market, to get to thirteen. International banks have far fewer regulations, which puts the US at a grave disadvantage. Fourteen was intermission, time to go pisshen! Welcome back! Would anyone like a snack? Damn it I forgot the snacks in my bag with the props by the door. Fifteen-" Roger grabbed his room key.

"Found it"

"Big finish sir! I am the only trader who predicted Black Monday so believe me when I say that this is only the beginning if we don't loosen our laws to compete with foreign powers like Japan. Otherwise, we might as well start calling the Whitehouse the Yellowhouse!" Roger paused, his eyes locking with Blair's. A level of understanding between the two men.

"Yeah. I wasn't born in these Bruno Magli's. I earned them. So I guess my question to you is, how did you get yours?" Both men looked down, noticing that they had the same pair of patent dress shoes. Roger smirked.

"You wouldn't be the first person to point out hypocrisy in Washington." His remark was met with a soft chuckle from Blair.

"So I take that as a yes?" Blair's heart was pounding. He hadn't realised how close they had become. He could feel himself leaking again, longing for release. He gasped as Roger grabbed him by his lapels, closing the gap between them. He was really fucking turned on now, he couldn't fight it, there was no stopping the feeling. He could smell Roger's aftershave as it pricked his nose, heightening his arousal.

"That depends" Roger's voice was soft but firm. Before Blair could say anything, Roger's lips crashed into his, causing Blair to gasp, creating a delicious noise between the two men. The kiss was desperate and forceful, Blair didn't care. He lost himself for a moment, returning the kiss with equal force. Without warning, he broke from the kiss.

"Wait. I'm not gay..." Blair looked into Roger's eyes, a sexy smirk forming across the Congressman's face. 

"Neither am I" He returned, his voice deep and gravelly. Roger grabbed Blair by the arm, pulling him into the hotel room, as he slammed the door behind them.


	2. A Night In With Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair and Roger get frisky

As soon as Blair heard the slam of the door to Roger's hotel room, his painfully erect cock twitched in anticipation. He couldn't understand how he was already in such a state, having hardly been touched all evening. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the weight of Roger's body crash into him, taking the air from his lungs, and pinning him against the wall. His arousal was elevated once more, as Harris crashed his lips onto Blairs, causing Blair to gasp for air as Roger set a frantic pace. Blair's mouth was wide open, as he struggled to breathe, loving each sensation. Roger took this as an invitation to lick his way into Blair's mouth, his tongue colliding with Blair's as Roger let his hands roam across his body. _Blair, what the fuck is happening?_ Blair's inner voice wasn't going to stop him, not this time. Blair's hands moved from Roger's waist to his groin, he wanted him, and he wanted him now. Grabbing onto Roger's dick through his pants, he started to massage the area, causing Roger to vocalize his appreciation.

Impatiently, Roger pulled Blair away from the wall using his bow tie, their lips still connected, and their tongues in a heated battle. Allowing Blair to catch his breath, Roger pulled away from the kiss, sliding off Blair's jacket and carelessly flinging it towards the floor. He started on Blair's bowtie, desperate to expose the skin on his neck. In one swift move, Roger removed Blair's bowtie, again flinging it to the side, and undid the buttons on his collar. Taking Blair into another desperate and messy kiss, Roger began to move across his jaw, and down to his neck, licking and biting the skin as he went. He was a man possessed. Blair yelped, allowing himself to be consumed by Roger, still as painfully hard as he has been when he first saw Roger 2 hours ago. As Roger made his way down Blair's neck, he was frantically unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to expose more of Blair's skin as he inhaled every last scent that clung to his frame. _Fuck... Roger don't stop. Please don't stop._ A desperate moan escaped Blair's lips as Roger peeled off his shirt and made circles with his tongue against his left nipple, enjoying the pleas of the tortured soul. He slowly pulled away, earning another desperate moan from Blair.

"No Roger... please." Blair was a horny mess, he wanted Roger so badly, more than he had ever wanted Tiff. Roger smirked.

"Some of us are still fully clothed with raging hard-ons Blair..." He whispered into his ear. Blair shuddered with the sensation, suddenly finding himself crashing into Harris and pinning him against the wall. He wanted to turn him on like Roger had turned him on all evening. He wanted to see his exposed broad frame and lick the trails from his adam's apple to his dick. Blair tugged at Roger's tux, willing for the entire thing to just burst open, revealing Roger's naked body. Blair was kissing him with full force, rubbing his tortured dick against Roger's, letting out delicious moans as he grew closer with each passing touch. Blair wasn't sure how quickly he had managed to strip down Roger, but he was now down to his boxers, revealing a wet patch of precum that had gathered in the centre.

"Not fair" Roger managed in between kisses. 

"What?" Blair questioned, still rubbing his throbbing cock against Harris.

"It's not enough Blair" Blair stopped moving his hips, staring into Roger's eyes, confused and hurt. A devilish smile appeared on Roger's face, as he continued.

"It's not enough skin" Not allowing Blair to respond, he forced his lips onto his once more, moaning through the kisses, and struggling with Blair's pants. Dropping to his knees, he unbuckled Blair, and threw the belt to the floor, the sound of metal hitting wood causing both of their cocks to twitch. Pulling down Blair's pants, a pair of boxers was revealed, causing Roger to lose control entirely. Blair had hardly stepped out of his pants when Roger rose to his feet and kissed him again with full force, sliding his hands down to Blair's thighs, encouraging Blair to jump. As Blair jumped, he wrapped his legs around Roger as he caught him, their tongues still intertwined. He didn't know where Roger was taking him, he didn't care, he just wanted to fuck him senseless, or be fucked senseless. In a manic state, Roger almost threw Blair onto the bed. Blair felt like a lion's prey, and he fucking loved it. He wanted Roger to devour him like he hadn't felt sexual pleasure in years and Blair was his first choice.

Blair was so turned on, he hadn't noticed Roger had removed his boxers, planting kisses frantically all over his body. A low continuous growl escaping his lips as he licked, sucked, nibbled, and spat on every inch of available skin, leaving Blair's erect cock out of the activity. He wanted to drive him crazy, and Blair's face told him it was working. He wanted Blair to beg for it. Kissing Blair on the lips, again with full force and control, he let his hand tickle Blair's dick, causing him to whimper. He guided his fingertips up and down Blair's shaft, applying no pressure at all, hoping to spark a reaction. Blair continued to pathetically whimper, trying to enjoy the experience. Roger changed his tactic, breaking the kiss, and slowly peppering kisses down Blair's body. When he reached his dick, Roger opened his mouth, hovering over Blair's desperate shaft. He didn't move, he sat and watched Blair struggle as Roger breathed out of his mouth onto his dick. Blair couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Roger... please" Roger grinned, taking Blair into his mouth and swallowing him whole. At this Blair screamed out in pleasure, bucking his hips towards the ceiling and throwing his head up. He grabbed Roger's head, tangling his fingers into his hair and pulling tightly each time he was encouraged with desperate growls. It wasn't long before Blair was coming, he had been stimulated for over 3 hours now, and Roger wasn't holding back. Blair couldn't stop himself from screaming Roger's name, he was causing him this pleasure, this intense orgasm had been given to him by Roger. _Roger, Roger, Roger._

 _"_ Roger!" Roger forced his hand over Blair's mouth, refusing to stop sucking Blair's cock, as Blair melted beneath him. Blair opened his mouth, biting one of Roger's fingers, hard enough to make an impact, but not too hard as to encourage Roger to remove his finger. The pleasure was once again building up within Blair, the constant sucking causing him to cum for a second time, and Blair released muffled groans of ecstasy. Eventually, Roger stopped sucking Blair, another whimper escaping his lips as Roger pulled off with a wet pop.

"You taste good baby" he growled, as he licked his lips. Blair didn't say anything, he sat up and locked eyes with Roger. His breathing was heavy, but he wasn't done yet. With an evil glint in his eye, he crawled towards Roger, wrapping his legs around his waist and purposefully rocking against Roger's dick, kissing his neck as he went. Roger went to kiss him, but Blair dodged his advances, bringing his mouth up to Roger's ear.

"My turn" he purred, causing a visible reaction from Harris. Using his core strength, Blair pushed Harris onto the bed, yanking his boxers off and tossing them to the floor. Within seconds, Blair's mouth had swallowed Roger whole, consuming every last inch. Having never done this before, Blair began to gag as Roger's cock hit the back of his throat. He loved the sensation, as he began to bob up and down on Roger's dick, receiving loud moans in return. Hearing Roger moan was so fucking hot, he was so masculine that each moan rumbled from his chest into his throat. Blair could feel Roger's hands in his slick, gelled hair, pulling hard. Tiff had never done that. Blair fucking liked it. He groaned in pleasure, almost begging Harris to pull harder.

"Blair- I'm gonna" Blair took this as a sign to suck as hard as he could, his cheeks becoming more hollow than they had ever been before. With a loud growl, Roger exploded into Blair's mouth, choking Blair in the process. He managed to swallow Roger's cum, as it began to drip from his bottom lip onto his chin. He felt a large hand grab him by the neck, pulling him down towards the bed. His lips collided with Roger's, searching for his tongue and spitting the excess cum into Roger's mouth. Blair had never felt so alive, this experience was something totally new, and he wanted more. So much more. With one sudden jerk, Blair wriggled out of Roger's clutches and got down on all fours.

"You want this? You wanna fucking fuck me, Roger?" Blair was rotating his hips in the air, exposing his virgin hole to Harris, who was chuckling seductively as he grazed his hand over Blair's ass. Blair didn't know what he was doing, despite the rumours he had never been with a man before. He didn't know why but he trusted Harris, and he wanted it all. Roger hesitated.

"Are you sure?" Blair quivered from the sensation of Roger's dry thumb grazing against his hole, pushing against his entrance. Frantically changing his position so that he was now straddling Harris, he leaned towards Roger's head, whispering seductively in his ear.

"I want you to fuck me" He barely had time to finish his sentence before Roger's mouth was on his, feeling a large hand squeeze the base of his dick, causing Blair to gasp as he took in an extensive gulp of air. He wanted Roger to fuck him all night, and he had a feeling that he would. Suddenly, Roger pulled away entirely leaving Blair sprawled out on the bed, panting. Sweat had started to roll down his forehead, but he didn't care. It was another sensation added to the list of his pleasures from Harris. Desperate for more stimulation, Blair began to touch himself, bringing himself closer with every stroke. His pleasure was short-lived, as he felt a hard slap across his hands as Roger pinned them above his head. The pain had forced a sudden yelp from Blair, heightening Roger's lust.

"Now we'll have none of that. Be a good boy for me, Blair. I don't want to have to punish you now do I?" Blair's cock twitched at the thought of being punished by Roger. He didn't know what he meant, but it sounded good. Looking up at Roger's face, it was clear that he wanted to punish him too. No, he would wait for that. He didn't want the punishment to be any denial of pleasure, Roger was too good at giving him pleasure to take that risk. Roger retrieved a bottle of lube from the side table, now using his thighs to secure Blair's arms in place. Leaning down towards Blair, Roger kissed him with full force as he lubricated his fingers above his head. 

Slowly, Roger began to trail kisses from Blair's jaw to his neck, his chest, before stopping at his stomach. Grabbing his thighs, Roger pulled Blair towards him, so that his legs were now wrapped around his head. Blair couldn't stop his lustful moans as Harris began to lick the inside of his thighs, working his way up to his entrance, pressing his tongue against Blair's hole with dominance. Blair once again felt himself being pushed down, as Roger positioned him on the bed. Taking one of his lubricated fingers, he brushed across Blair's entrance, desperate to fill him, but he wanted to make sure Blair was ready. Grabbing Blair's hand, Roger eased his index finger into Blair, not wanting to hurt him. The grip on Roger's hand from Blair was immediately tightened, as he hissed with the burn of the intrusion, his whole body tense. 

"Fuck..." Blair was holding back his cries, not wanting Roger to take pity and stop. He wanted this so badly, even if it hurt. Noticing that Roger had stopped moving his finger, Blair pushed against him, forcing his finger further inside. Blair couldn't help but show his lust for Roger, as he let a desperate wail escape his lips. Harris took this as an invitation for his second finger, gradually pushing it inside Blair mindful of his sensitivity. As he pushed his fingers further into Blair, his tongue was exploring the entirety of Blair's mouth, maintaining the fiery passion that had been sparked nearly 4 hours ago, when the two men had first looked at each other. Blair's hips suddenly jerked up violently, another delicious cry escaping his lips and filling the room. Roger chuckled, realising he must have rubbed against his prostate. Taking advantage of Blair's melted state, Roger pressed his fingers against his prostate once again, this time with more pressure. Blair cried out.

"You like that, Blair? Do you like my fingers inside of you? You like that?" Roger smirked, enjoying his affect on Blair. Blair was now proudly vocalising his pleasure, filling the hotel room with his desperate, provocative moans.

"I want you to fuck me, Roger. Fuck me now. I want you inside me." Blair panted, his dick impossibly hard once again. With one last intense press against his prostate, Roger slid his fingers out of Blair as he let out another wail. Roger wasted no time, as he grabbed one of the 5 condoms laid out across the side table, using his teeth to open it and rolled the clear barrier over his erect member. Taking the bottle of lube, he fully lubricated his cock and placed it at Blair's entrance. Blair parted his legs further, showing Roger that he was ready for him. Ever so gently, Roger pushed himself into Blair's entrance.

"Fuck me, Daddy..." Blair wailed, the words coming out so easily. The burn inside of Blair's hole was intense, and there was an overwhelming pressure as Roger's cock twitched from Blair's outcry. His comment had sent Roger over the edge. Grabbing hold of Blair's thighs, Roger thrust into him with full force, relishing in his tightness. 

"Roger, Roger, Roger! Fuck me. Fuck me, Roger. Yes, Daddy, just like that. Fuck me, Daddy." Blair hadn't realised that his inner voice was no longer his inner voice, as he screamed praises for his lover. Roger's eyes locked with Blair's, a delicious grin painted across his face. Roger could have orgasmed looking at Blair's face alone, his mouth hanging open and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Blair was a portrait of intense pleasure. With each powerful thrust from Roger, a heavenly screech escaped Blair's mouth. As Roger picked up the pace, Blair was returning his thrusts with loud harmonies of "Uh, uh uh". Unable to hold his head back any longer, Blair reached forward to kiss Roger's lips, searching for his tongue once again. As he reached up towards Roger, the new position forced him all the way inside Blair, bashing his prostate with each powerful thrust. Blair's hips instantly bucked forwards, he had no control over it as Roger continued to pound into him, giving him more pleasure than he had ever experienced before.

"Daddy..." The word escaping his lips once more, causing Roger to become even more frantic with his thrusts.

"Call me that again" Roger finally vocalised in between kisses. "I'm close baby, say it again" His voice was almost needy, yet still deep and full of gravel.

"Fuck me, Daddy... I'm gonna cum again, Daddy" Blair felt Roger's hand on his dick, stroking him slowly, in contrast to his thrusts. Blair was unable to identify his own moans, as the two men harmonised in a melody of intense sexual pleasure. Roger felt Blair's fingernails pierce his skin, as Blair clung onto Roger, violently coming for the third time that evening. It wasn't long before Roger was also coming, remaining inside Blair as he rode out his orgasm. Blair could feel Roger cum inside of him, and the sensation was overwhelming. Gently, Roger pulled himself out of Blair, who was now a sweaty, panting mess on the bed. As he went to remove the full condom, Blair jumped up onto him, licking his sweaty neck, and breathing against his ear, shaking his head slightly. 

"Mine" Even though Roger had just come twice, he was instantly hard again, not really knowing what Blair was going to do. He watched as Blair's hands slid down towards his dick, and removed the full condom. Roger's cock twitched as Blair took one of Roger's fingers, and pushed it inside the condom, swirling it around until it was fully coated. Blair then took his finger, and guided it into his mouth, sucking off Roger's cum and using his tongue to get every last drop. Blair looked up at Roger, their eyes locking. Blair smiled as he continued to lick Roger's finger, noticing the hunger that was still in Roger's eyes. When he was done with his finger, Blair pushed him onto the bed, still yearning for Roger. As he straddled himself over him, he flipped the condom inside out, smearing the white contents across Roger's chest, making himself hard again in the process. When his chest was evenly coated, Blair took the condom into his mouth, sucking off every last drop of Roger, swallowing each portion. When the condom had nothing left on it, Blair tossed it to the side and grabbed a new one from the side table. 

"Had enough yet?" Blair said with a wicked tone, Roger's face showing that he was far from satisfied. He took the condom and placed it to the side of Roger, excited for his next move. Blair smashed his lips onto Roger's, grinding his ass against his hardening cock, the friction against his entrance making him hard again. Breaking quickly from the kiss, Blair started to kiss Roger's cum-coated chest, licking and spitting on Roger as he went. As Blair made his way down to a nipple, he let his tongue circle it as he began to suck hard. Roger was letting out delicious pants of pleasure, encouraging Blair to keep going as he stimulated each part of his chest. Blair knew that they were both done with the foreplay if he could call it that. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Blair coated his hand and began to massage Roger's eager cock, causing him to shudder. With the two men growing more impatient, Blair grabbed the condom and tore it open with his teeth. Placing the unwrapped condom into his mouth, he sheathed Roger while eagerly performing fellatio on him at the same time.

"Someone learnt something new today" Roger teased, his remark being met with a dirty laugh from Blair. Pumping out more lube onto his hand, Blair stroked Roger slowly as he coated him with the lubricant. _I'm gonna fuck you so good Roger, I'm gonna ride you so fucking good._ Blair positioned himself over Roger's prepared dick, taking a deep breath in as he proceeded to sit down, feeling himself being filled by Roger. It didn't hurt anymore, in just a few hours he had already gotten used to the feeling of being full of Roger's dick, and he fucking loved it. Now that Blair was on top, Roger couldn't cover his mouth to muffle his pleasure anymore. As he moved up and down on Roger he could feel his shaft rub up against his prostate. Blair moaned so loudly that the people in the next room pounded on the wall, telling them to be quiet. Blair couldn't help but laugh. His laughter soon stopped as Roger reached behind Blair and slapped him hard on his ass. Roger was rewarded with another desperate cry.

"Daddy..." Blair pulled Roger up, taking him into a messy kiss as he bounced eagerly on his cock, holding onto his shoulders for support and wrapping his legs around his waist. With each bounce, Blair's prostate was being stimulated more and more, and Blair was struggling to stifle his moans. All of a sudden, he stopped bouncing as a devilish idea formed in his head. Pushing Roger back down, he lifted himself off, shuddering with the sensation. Roger was visibly confused, his beautiful brow creased in a curious frame. His face soon transformed into a dirty grin, as he saw Blair get on all fours again, his weight resting on his elbows and his ass wiggling in the moonlight. Blair didn't have to say anything, Roger knew exactly what he wanted. Crawling closer to Blair, Roger felt himself harden further as his arousal took over. Softly rubbing Blair's ass with his hand, he took a moment to savour the view, before raising his hand and slapping Blair hard across his left buttock. A loud yelp filled the hotel room as Blair bucked his hips in pleasure, eager for Roger to do it again. Roger continued to spank Blair until his ass was entirely red, Blair yelping with each slap. When he was done, Blair reached behind him, searching for Roger's dick and guiding it to his entrance.

"You're a bad boy, Blair" Roger was breathing down his neck as he thrust into him, pulling Blair as close as possible to completely fill him with his shaft. The smile on Blair's face as Roger fucked him was a sight to see, his gelled hair beginning to soften as it has been pulled by Roger all night. As Blair moved his head to the side, he caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 2:43 AM. When Blair had chased Roger up to his hotel room it had just gone 10 PM. Knowing this caused Blair to smile even more, biting his lip as he did. Roger leaned across Blair's back, getting as deep into his ass as he could, he wanted Blair to scream his name again in desperation. Reaching across Blair's body, Roger grabbed his cock and started to stroke him furiously, as his own orgasm built up inside him. With his face pressed down against the sheets, Blair's orgasmic screams were muffled enough for him to fully vocalise his pleasure without causing too much noise.

"Roger!" Blair turned his head to the side, once again filling the room with his thankful whines. The two men came together, as Roger pounded Blair's prostate furiously while massaging his exhausted dick. As they came, Roger collapsed onto Blair, kissing his back. Exhaustion had finally taken over Roger, he couldn't fuck anymore. Roger slowly pulled out, removing his second filled condom and giving it to Blair, who proceeded to turn it inside-out and suck off the entire contents into his mouth, once again swallowing it down. He knew that Blair was done, hardly able to turn himself over on the bed. Roger had just enough strength in him to lift Blair up into his arms, who was still awake but too tired to walk. He led them to the bathroom, and he carefully placed Blair onto the chair that was positioned in the corner. It was a presidential suite after all, so a chair in the bathroom was to be expected. Walking over to the shower, he turned it on and waited for it to heat up. He looked back at Blair, who was staring at him longingly. His eyes were no longer full of lust, they were full of affection. Roger pulled him up by his arm, holding him gently and kissing him softly on the lips. Once the two men had showered, Roger carried Blair out of the bathroom and back over to the bed. Again, he didn't throw him down as he had earlier in the evening. Peeling the bed open he carefully placed Blair under the duvet, replacing the open duvet as he stood back up. Walking over to the other side of the bed, Roger climbed in beside Blair, not sure of how to position himself. As he closed his eyes, he felt Blair wrap himself around him as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night was great, was it a fluke or is there still fun to be had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the morning after shown on Black Monday, I think they had seen each other a few times then? This is the morning after their first time together >:)

Blair stirred as sunlight began to creep into the hotel room, through a slit in the curtains. Looking around, he saw articles of clothing scattered around the floor, some even caught on the chair in the corner of the room. It wasn't until he heard the sound of the bathroom door open that he remembered where he was, and who he was with. He smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine." Roger appeared in the doorway, walking back towards the bed. Blair didn't yet have the energy to speak, still feeling the impact from last night. All Blair could do was smile at him, admiring his muscular frame as he willed Roger to come closer. Holding out his arms, he pulled Roger back into the bed and searched for his lips with his own. He still couldn't believe what he was doing, the way Roger had made him feel was unlike anything he had ever experienced with a woman. Thoughts from last night's activities flooded his brain, filling him with an overwhelming sense of lust. Flipping Roger over so that Blair was now the one on top, he kissed him with full force as he frantically searched for his tongue, letting out delicious moans as he went. In between their messy kisses, Roger couldn't help but chuckle, amused by Blair's enthusiasm. Eventually, Roger managed to break the kiss.

"Easy tiger!" Blair took no notice, as he frantically peppered kisses across Roger's face and neck, down to his chest and even began to kiss his shoulders. He just couldn't control himself, he couldn't stop. He didn't want to anyway. Every so often, Blair would catch his breath and look up at Roger's face, as hungry eyes were met with amused ones. Working his way down Roger's body, he began to kiss his stomach, brushing his tongue against his defined abs, causing Roger to tense up. Blair really was a sight to see, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog as he continued to lick Roger's stomach, making his way down to his happy trail. Realising that Blair had no intentions of stopping, Roger closed his eyes and enjoyed each small peck to his body, still chuckling seductively. He suddenly heard the sound of the duvet, feeling Blair's hands just above his knees. Blair let out a dirty laugh as he grabbed Roger's cock and held it up. He started by licking the sides, from the base to the tip, he figured it would feel good. Not that he would know, he hadn't had sex with Tiff for ages, and he hadn't wasted any time with Roger last night so he really had no idea. He grinned as he felt Roger harden in his hand, knowing that his technique had worked.

"There you are" Blair muttered as a dirty chuckle emerged from his body. Roger was in awe of the way Blair could turn him on, he had been with several other guys before but none of them had ever had this effect on him. Still wanting to tease Roger, Blair brushed his tongue over the tip of his cock as slowly as he could, making circles around the head before taking just the tip into his mouth, and pushing it out again. He repeated this for some time, hearing the echos of his lover's pleasure seep out into the room. Once he was sure that Roger had gotten used to the rhythm of Blair's actions, he violently changed his technique. Blair shoved Roger all the way into his mouth, feeling the tip of his cock at the back of his throat, enjoying the sensation of being choked. Like a vacuum, Blair sucked as hard as he could, frantically bobbing his head up and down as he brought Roger closer to orgasm. He felt Roger's hands run through his hair, his fingers tugging it in clumps, pulling on Blair's scalp and forcing him to moan. He had really started to like having his hair pulled, nobody had ever done it before until Roger came along. Blair felt Roger's grip on his hair tighten as he screamed obscenities into the room, coming violently into Blair's mouth. Climbing back up the bed towards Roger, Blair held the cum inside his mouth before crashing his lips into Roger's and letting the liquid transfer into Roger's mouth, before he swallowed it down.

"Good morning, Roger. Did you miss me while I was asleep?" Blair teased, as he continued to kiss his lover. Roger groaned seductively as he playfully slapped Blair on the ass. Blair yelped, still sore from last night. Roger eased Blair off of him, as he stood to put on a new pair of boxers.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so that I could order room service" he announced, pulling up the boxers over his toned buttocks.

"And then have sex with you" Roger continued, hunger seeping into his eyes. He feasted his eyes upon Blair as he crept closer towards him, crawling up to him as he reached the bed.

"And then have sex with you again, and again, and again, and again, and again..." Roger continued this for quite some time, as he muttered against Blair's lips as he kissed him, feeling Blair harden beneath him. Blair moaned against Roger's lips, unable to hide his arousal as his mouth curved into a grin. Letting his arousal take over, Blair bit down on Roger's lip, causing him to gasp. Roger slowly pulled away from Blair, reaching for the menu for the hotel room service. Asking Blair what he wanted, he gave him the menu and picked up the phone, dialling the room service number. As Blair began to relax against Roger's shoulder, Roger had an evil idea. He reached over to Blair's groin, enjoying the fact that he had slept naked, so there were no barriers between his hand and Blair's hard cock. Ordering their desired meals from the room service menu, Roger stared into Blair's eyes as he held the phone with his left hand, and stroked him with his right.

"Thank you, yeah can I also get some strawberries?" Roger paused, biting his lip as a dirty grin stretched across his face. 

"No thanks I won't be needing any cream, I've got my own. Yeah. Ok then. Thanks" Replacing the phone onto the receiver, Roger stopped stroking Blair, who whimpered from the sudden halt. Blair tried to move Roger's hand back to his dick, desperate for release, but Roger refused to continue. 

"When they're gone Blair, it's too risky. Grab your clothes and hide in the bathroom, I'll tell you when you can come out." Roger planted a kiss on Blair's lips, ushering him into the bathroom. Roger paced around the room, making the bed and attempting to hide the fact that he wasn't alone. It didn't take long for the hotel staff to arrive with the food, Roger was their top priority, being a congressman had its benefits. As he let the hotel staff inside, Roger leant against the bathroom door, eager for them to leave. When they questioned him about the amount of food he had ordered, Roger shifted awkwardly, letting out a nervous laugh as he came up with an excuse.

"My wife will be joining me for breakfast shortly. Don't worry, I'm not hiding anybody in the bathroom!" As Roger showed the hotel staff out, he made a point of closing the door as quietly as possible, so that Blair wouldn't hear it shut. Like a man possessed, Roger burst into the bathroom and grabbed Blair by the neck. At this Blair yelped with the shock, but the sound was soon drowned out as Roger's lips crashed into his, their tongues fighting for dominance as both men were controlled by their overwhelming lust. Roger let his hands roam freely across Blair's body, reaching for his thighs and pulling him up. Blair wrapped his legs around Roger's waist, as he found himself being lifted into his masculine arms once again. He was still hard from Roger's little game earlier, and he was totally under his provocative spell. 

"Hungry?" Roger murmured through kisses as he carried Blair back to bed, feeling Blair harden against his stomach. His comment was rewarded with a deep moan from Blair, who was now painfully aroused and grinding against Roger, desperate for some kind of stimulation. As he rocked against Roger's torso, Blair was letting out desperate wails as he slowly brought himself closer to orgasm. His fun was again short-lived, Roger didn't like it when Blair pleasured himself, that was his job and he enjoyed doing it. Roger threw Blair down onto the bed and pinned him down using his body weight to trap Blair underneath him. Looking into his eyes, Roger smashed his lips down onto Blair's, rocking against him as he felt Blair's precum touch his stomach. At this, he pulled away, a devilish grin forming on his face and torturing Blair.

"If you try to pleasure yourself again, I won't touch you, Blair. You know that you cum so much better with my help, why settle for less?" Blair shuddered as Roger whispered seductively into his ear, the hairs on his neck standing on end.

"I promise I won't, please, Roger. I can't last much longer." Roger frowned.

"That's no good! I've got you for the entire day, Blair. Think of all the things we could do. I wonder how many orgasms you can have in a day? Guess we'll just have to find out. Here, I'll start you off..." Roger returned his lips onto Blair's, the passion of their newly formed 'relationship' driving him to a frantic pace. Moving down to Blair's stomach, he spat into his bellybutton, swirling his tongue around the abdominal crevis. At this Blair bucked his hips, the sensation was totally new, and he didn't hate it. Roger finally stopped torturing Blair, as he worked his hands down to Blair's balls, cupping them gently as he fondled them with his thumb and forefinger. Returning his lips to Blair's, he began to chuckle seductively. Blair gasped against Roger's lips, whispering praise and obscenities as his gasp developed into a moan.

"Fuck yeah..." Blair managed, as his breath was taken away both by the sensation, and Roger's frantic mouth on his own. He was utterly submissive to Roger, and he loved being with him. When he was with Roger, Blair felt like a total slut and he loved it, he loved being the one who was being fucked for a change. After what seemed like an eternity, Roger finally broke the kiss and moved his head down towards Blair's tortured cock, begging to be touched. He took Blair into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could to bring Blair over the edge. It didn't take long for Blair to cum, it never did when he was with Roger, he was always so turned on that all he wanted to do was have sex, and Roger definitely delivered. Granted this was the second day that he had even known Roger, but it was the best sex he had ever had in his life. As he came, Roger lost control and placed one of his fingers at Blair's entrance, not caring about lube. He forced his finger in, much to Blair's surprise, horror, and then delight.

"Keep coming baby, that's it." Roger whispered into Blair's ear as he put an overwhelming amount of pressure on his prostate, causing Blair to violently buck his hips up and scream obscenities into the hotel room. His orgasm face was enough to make Roger cum without needing any stimulation, he really was beautiful. Removing his finger again, Roger kissed Blair on the forehead as he brought over their breakfast. The two men ate together, having their first proper conversation since meeting each other. Since they met, it had just been business, business, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex. Not that either of them had a problem with that, they just didn't actually know anything about each other apart from their dick size and cum face. Once they had eaten, Roger was straight back to Blair's mouth, unable to stay away from him. He had an overwhelming sense of lust just from looking at him, and he was uncontrollable.

"I'm excited for number two, Roger. What are you gonna do to me this time? Make me cum again, make me cum for you, Roger." Blair moaned through kisses.

"Oh, are you now? You're a naughty boy aren't you, Blair? What am I gonna do with you?" His words were making Blair hard again, he just couldn't help it, Roger had such control over him that he would have let him do anything he wanted. Controlled by his lust, Roger grabbled Blair and flipped him upside down, pinning him against the headboard of the bed with his legs in the air. Conveniently, Blair's head was directly over Roger's dick, which was now growing harder as his devilish plan was put into action. Grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube from the side table, Roger sheathed Blair's cock and lubricated his fingers as he prepared Blair for an eye-watering experience. 

"Ready?" Blair shuddered as he felt Roger's hands slide across the back's of his thighs towards his entrance, the blood rushing to his head making him feel light-headed. Roger slowly slid his index finger into Blair, working him slowly as he moved in and out. Because of his position, Blair couldn't buck his hips, so instead let out a loud, desperate moan, grazing his tongue against Roger's dick. One Roger had worked him some more, he slid his second finger in and began massaging his prostate, resulting in high pitched wails from Blair and occasional licks to his dick. Roger couldn't wait any longer, continuing to massage Blair's prostate he took his erect cock into his mouth and began sucking. Blair let out the loudest moan that Roger had ever heard, overwhelmed with erotic sensations and newly found submission. As Roger pleasured Blair, he thrust his groin into Blair's face, hoping that he would take the hint. He wasn't disappointed. Blair took Roger into his mouth and sucked hard, each rub against his prostate and each lick to his cock filling him with desire. With one last push to his prostate, Blair came harder than he had ever cum before, the combination of different feelings connecting together and giving him one of the best experiences of his life. Roger slowly pulled himself away from Blair, trying to ignore his own desires as he put his plan into action.

"Ready for some strawberries, Blair?"


	4. Strawberries and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Roger order those strawberries, hmmmmmmmmmmmm?

"Ready for some strawberries, Blair?" The hunger in Roger's voice was making Blair shudder, as he slowly turned him upright. The room was spinning, but he didn't care, it only made him more submissive to Roger, and fuck did Blair love being submissive to Roger. Managing a nod, Blair followed Roger with his eyes, watching him bring the strawberries to the bed and carefully place them onto the side table. Returning to his submissive lover, Roger bent down and whispered into Blair's ear.

"Close your eyes, Blair" Blair didn't need to be told twice, he knew that whatever Roger had planned, it would be _good._ He slowly closed his eyes, his mind reeling with anticipation as Blair felt Roger carefully remove the used condom from his shaft. The feeling forced a whimper out of Blair, causing Roger to chuckle seductively. For a short while, Blair felt nothing, only hearing movement within the room as he imagined Roger fucking him into oblivion, hitting his prostate every time. He reached out to touch himself when he suddenly felt his arms being pinned up behind his head.

"What have I fucking told you, Blair? Be a good boy for daddy now..." Roger's words echoed in Blair's head as he was overwhelmed by lust, longing for more stimulation. He felt Roger's hand trail down his body as he slowly peppered kisses down his neck, making sure to leave a mark. With his eyes still closed, Blair gasped as he felt something being guided across his cock. It was something cold, something big. Blair knew it wasn't Roger, the object was too cold to be a body part. Blair let out a breathy moan as the cold object reached his tip, and was circled around his slit. The feeling suddenly disappeared, and Blair almost choked when he felt the cold object press against his lips with force. He opened his mouth as Roger guided the object inside and encouraged him to bite. As Blair bit down on the object, he suddenly recognised it as a strawberry as he continued to chew. What he hadn't realised, was that Roger had used the strawberry to clean up Blair's cum covered cock after removing the condom.

"How do you taste, baby?" Roger hummed in Blair's ear. Before he could respond, Blair felt Roger's lips crash into his, his tongue searching for bits of strawberry as Roger worked them into his own mouth and swallowed them down. The two men repeated this process for a while, Roger taking a strawberry and coating it with Blair's collected ejaculate, and Roger either proceeding to watch Blair suck the cum off, or sucking it off himself.

"Well, we're all out of strawberries. Looks like I'll have to think of another way to make you cum." Blair's entire body shuddered at Roger's words, his mouth pressed against his ear as he used his body weight to pin Blair down. He didn't know why Blair was still here, when he had slept with other guys he had made them leave as soon as possible but with Blair, he just couldn't get enough. Roger could feel Blair harden beneath him, a seductive chuckle escaping his lips.

"What do you want, Blair?" Blair could hardly speak, his arousal taking over every part of his body as Roger growled at him with hunger in his eyes. _Blair, what the fuck is happening here? You're fucking a guy? No, worse than that, you're letting him fuck you!_ Attempting to block out his inner voice, Blair finally managed to reply, panting with each word.

"I want you to fuck me, Roger. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." Blair's words brought Roger over the edge, as he grabbed a condom from the side table and quickly sheathed himself. He grabbed the lube bottle with equal force, squirting a decent amount onto his dick and pushing roughly into Blair. At this Blair cried out, wrapping his arms around Roger and digging his fingernails into his back. He had noticed that Harris had stopped moving, worried that he had hurt Blair. Blair grabbed Roger by the neck and pulled him violently towards him, their lips crashing together and delicious moans being produced from each man. Now that he had been reassured that Blair was enjoying himself, Roger lost control, thrusting into him with such force that the headboard of the bed began to crash into the wall of the hotel room. Blair was letting out a continuous harmony of pleasure, his throaty, lustful moans encouraging Harris to keep going. With each thrust, Roger was hitting Blair's prostate with force, causing multiple desperate wails to escape from Blair.

"Fuck, I'm close. Harder, daddy." Blair panted as Roger continued to pound into him with lustful aggression. His comment was rewarded with a change in pace, Roger now becoming more frantic than he had ever been before. With one last powerful thrust, Blair came violently onto his chest as he clenched around Roger's dick, causing Roger to explode into orgasm once again. Blair screamed into Roger's mouth as he came, his vocal pleasure slightly muffled but loud enough for Harris to know his work had been appreciated. Roger remained inside Blair as he kissed him passionately, using his tongue to explore Blair's mouth. Both men were letting out deep moans, as they rocked against each other, Roger still inside Blair and massaging his prostate. As much as Blair loved Roger's dick inside him, the feeling was finally too intense.

"Sensitive." Blair winced through kisses. Taking the hint, Roger slowly pulled out of Blair and removed the condom from himself, tying it at the top to throw away later. Unable to keep his hands off of Blair, Roger returned to his submissive lover, peppering kisses all over his body, neck, and face. Wanting to test the waters, he trailed his hand down to Blair's dick and massaged lightly. A breathy moan filled the room as Blair became hard once again. This had to be a new record, he thought. The next few moments went quickly for Blair, as he received yet another blowjob from Roger, wondering when this fantasy would end and he would have to go back to Tiff. Back to heterosexuality. His thoughts were interrupted by another intense orgasm, Roger locking eyes with him as he swallowed him whole and let Blair enjoy himself. Once Roger had satisfied Blair, he tossed the condom away and moved back towards him as he pulled Blair into an embrace, kissing his neck tenderly.

"As much as I would love to stay here forever Roger, we both have lives outside of this hotel room that we need to return to before people get suspicious. This was great though, I'd love to do it again sometime." Blair was disappointed that he had to leave, but he knew that he would be missed at the office, and people would start talking. Roger stopped kissing Blair's neck, knowing that he was right.

"Me too. You're really something, Blair." Roger gave Blair a devilish grin, fighting his overwhelming desire to pounce on him yet again. The two men proceeded to get dressed in their evening tuxedos from the night before as they made small talk. Wanting one last taste, Roger grabbed Blair by the hips and kissed him passionately on the lips, allowing his tongue to enter Blair's mouth and explore once more. Blair's hands were in Roger's hair, tugging slightly to spike a reaction. Neither of them wanted to leave. With one swift movement, Roger planted a kiss on Blair's neck and began to suck hard, determined to leave a visible mark. Blair moaned with the sensation, feeling himself become aroused again. Roger grabbed onto Blair's crotch, massaging it slightly.

"Next week. Palm Springs. I'll call you, Blair" Blair nodded furiously through kisses as he grew closer with every stroke that Harris provided. Roger suddenly let go and pulled away from Blair.

"Goodbye, Mr Pfaff. I'll see you next week for our business trip." He announced loudly as hotel guests walked around, not wanting to make it obvious what had been going on in there. And with that, he was gone. Blair was left alone in the doorway, watching Roger walk away from him as his dick throbbed furiously.

"See you at Palm Springs, Mr Harris." Blair muttered under his breath, a smirk forming on his face as he imagined what their next meeting would involve.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING (lmao) SOON


End file.
